1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a label peeling device that separates the labels from the liner backing of label paper, to a fluid ejection device, and to a method of peeling labels.
2. Related Art
Label printers that print using a thermal printing method and have a peeler for peeling labels from the liner of paper for producing labels (label paper) are known from the literature. Such peelers have a liner bending guide that folds only the liner portion of the label paper pulled from the print position of the thermal head, and a peeler roller that is disposed to the line discharge path downstream from the liner bending guide and together with the platen roller feeds the liner to the liner exit. The peeler peels labels from the liner by conveying the label paper with the label paper taut so that only the liner is folded back by the liner bending guide. When peeling a label from the liner in this label printer, the label paper is held between the thermal head and the platen roller.
As a result, pulling the label paper out more than the conveyance distance of the platen roller can be suppressed even when the label paper is conveyed with tension applied thereto for peeling. See, for example, JP-A-2007-015313.
Label peeling devices that have a take-up roller for rewinding label paper conveyed from a label printer, a peeling plate disposed between the label printer and the take-up roller to peel labels from the liner backing by bending the liner, an air cylinder that moves the peeling plate forward and back in the conveyance direction of the label paper, and a suction pad that holds the printing surface of the label, are known from the literature. When the printing surface of a label is held by the suction pad, this label peeling device separates the label from the liner by rewinding the liner onto the take-up roller while the air cylinder moves the peeling plate toward the label printer. See, for example, JP-A-2009-012851.
In an inkjet recording device, the label paper is not held by the ink ejection unit. As a result, when a peeler according to the related art is used with an inkjet recording device, the peeler may pull more of the label paper from the inkjet recording device than the amount the label paper that is fed by the conveyance unit of the inkjet recording device when the label paper is conveyed in a taut state to peel a label from the liner. This can cause printing problems such as ejected ink droplets not landing at the correct position in the image being recorded on the label paper.
Furthermore, when labels are peeled from the liner by moving a peeling member as in the label peeling device according to the related art, the amount of the label that is peeled will be constant if the distance the peeling member moves is constant. This means that the amount of the label that is peeled will remain the same regardless of the length of the label.